<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorrel Tea by Lumakiri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831484">Sorrel Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumakiri/pseuds/Lumakiri'>Lumakiri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Life Lived with Marin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Linked Universe, THE BABY FIC, TW: Panic Attacks, angst and fluff and all good things, rated t for swearsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumakiri/pseuds/Lumakiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Words of reassurance but only if they're true<br/>Just some simple kindness, no vengeance from the gods<br/>This is all I ever wanted from life<br/>This is all I ever wanted from life-</p><p>Legend has survived five quests and countless trials, but fatherhood takes a different kind of heroism, and he isn't sure if he's good enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend (Linked Universe)/Marin (Legend of Zelda), Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Life Lived with Marin [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorrel Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much to the discord, to El, Glad, Glau, Aurica, Attic, Mimi, Seeking and everyone else I can't think of, for being so inspiration, supportive and loving of this fic and my work in general. Sorrel Tea represents years of me coming back to grips with writing and you guys made it possible.</p><p>Legend does suffer from a panic attack in this piece. If that is something prone to triggering you, you may wish to avoid it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The autumn’s wind began to chill, a sign that winter was on the way. Legend huffed, hauling logs back up the hill to the house. The once small, lonely little cottage that had reminded him of all the things he lost was now a home again, crackling with life and warmth and fire. He kicked the door open and shuffled his way inside. Marin sat in the armchair nearest the fire, fingers dancing over a pencil with a pad on her lap.<br/>
“What’re you doing, petal?” He smiled, holding the logs with one arm as he shrugged his coat off.<br/>
“Oh, nothing,” She laughed musically, “Just thinking of baby names, is all,”<br/>
Legend stopped dead, blinked, gasped, and dropped the logs.<br/>
“You’re kidding,” <br/>
“I went to see Irene today, we’re quite certain-”<br/>
“But it’s only been like, three, four months since the-”<br/>
“It’s been six, and that doesn’t mean it’s impossible,” she laughed at his frozen posture and slack-jawed gape, his brain doing unnecessary amounts of mental gymnastics, “Not with your appetite,”<br/>
“But the old man and Malon haven’t even-”<br/>
“Everyone is different, my love. I’m sure they’ll be just as lucky any day now,”</p><p>But Legend wasn’t listening.</p><p>He was panicking.</p><p>“Oh, gods,” he ran his hand through his hair, “Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he slumped to the floor beside the forgotten firewood. His breathing was rapid, and shallow, and he clutched at his chest.<br/>
“Link?” Marin said in alarm, running the short distance to his side. “What’s wrong? What’s the matter? Aren’t you happy?” her voice was tense and strung with tears. Hearing his wife’s voice like that broke his heart and he thumped a fist on the floor as he fought for breath.<br/>
“I-- We- The quest isn’t over, the quest isn’t over what if that fucking portal comes and takes me from you? What if the black-blooded beasts come here? You’re in danger, fuck, I’m putting you in danger, fuck the <em> baby </em> is in danger, <em> there’s a fucking baby, </em> I’m going to be a father and I might not fucking be here-” he couldn’t breathe, his lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves.<br/>
“Link, you need to breathe,” she grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently,<br/>
“You’re all in danger and I might not be here,”<br/>
“Link, listen to me,”<br/>
“I can’t protect you, I can’t protec-”<br/>
“ <em> LEGEND </em>,” She shouted, and he froze, looking up at her. She never used his nickname. Never. “Breathe. Now. In, out,” Marin commanded firmly, holding her husband’s arms and counting breaths with him. Legend did as he was told, forcing himself to inhale. Marin reached down his shirt and pulled out his necklace, tugging it off with one movement and shoving the pendant in his clammy fist. It was his wedding present from Fable, one of the hibiscus flowers from her hair that day, pressed and sealed in resin. She wrapped her hand around his and held it there firmly. “Link, focus on the flower. Focus on me. Breathe. You’re here, I’m here, we’re okay, we’re safe, breathe,”</p><p>Following her words like a lantern in the night, Legend inhaled deeply. Fresh, cool air rushed into his aching chest and the black spots on the edge of his vision began to fizzle away. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The beads of sweat trickling off his brow began to feel very cold on his skin and he pulled away from her, limbs still jittering. Colour started to return to his cheeks. He couldn’t look at his wife. He couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in her eyes.<br/>
“You stay there,” Marin’s voice was firm but gentle, “I’m going to make us some sorrel tea,” and she lifted her hands from his shoulders. The pressure that rooted Legend to the spot had gone.</p><p>And the rabbit in him <em> ran. </em></p><p> </p><p>Ravio peered outside the thick glass of his window that overlooked the forge. Darkness was coming in thick and fast, the afternoons now only an hour or two long. He was quite content in the little house Legend had built for him next door to his forge, from where he now ran his shop. Though he did miss the company, he found he spent a lot of his day with Marin or the Princesses anyway. From here, he could see not only the forge but the cottage on the hill and the castle in the distance. He could keep a careful eye on all of them, and he liked that.</p><p>There was a light on in the forge. At this time of night, on Link's first night home in a few months? Either there was an intruder, or something was wrong. Ravio never considered himself a man of action, but when it came to those he cared about, well- He was already down the stairs and out the door before he could wonder if it was the best idea tackling this in his pyjamas.</p><p>Dread filled his belly. It wasn't an intruder. An intruder would've been a more welcome sight.</p><p>Legend was slumped on his seat by his anvil, hammer in hand. His pack and toolbelt were scattered around him. He was hitting nothing at all, just repeatedly smashing metal against metal.<br/>
Ravio had been with Marin on her trip down to the witch's hut today.<br/>
Ravio knew.<br/>
Ravio <em>sighed.<br/>
</em> "This is about the baby, isn't it?"<br/>
And Legend <em> broke.<br/>
</em> "I-I've fucking ruined it," he heaved between strangled sobs. Ravio pushed the hammer aside and pulled him into a hug. "She was so excited, I could hear it, and I, I just-"<br/>
"Tell me," Ravio said slowly, "I don't think this was the reaction she was expecting, Link," and Legend paused his sobs briefly at that, because Ravio rarely ever used his name, "Or that I was, for that matter,"<br/>
"How the fuck am I supposed to protect her and a baby when I can barely take care of myself? She's at risk, she's at risk and I'm off trying to save the fucking world again and what if, what if I'm not here for her? What if I die in some foreign fucking land and the kid never knows my name? And- I'm just- I'm fucking terrified. I can't do this. I'm not like Sky, or the Old Man, children are just-" He paused, face struck with guilt, "Oh <em> fuck, </em> " he whispered, "Fucking Time, fuck,"<br/>
"What about Time?"<br/>
"Him and Malon- they've been trying for a kid before I even fucking met them and I- they've got this beautiful fucking ranch and he's got his life fucking sorted and yet it's me, it's me who's going to be a father and," Legend dissolved into another fit of tears, "I don't deserve to be a father, Rav,"<br/>
Ravio snorted loudly.<br/>
"That's absolute moblin shit and you know it,"<br/>
"I've got nothing to give either of them. I've got nothing but my fucking absence in the name of this goddess forsaken duty- and she'll be alone, she'll be alone and I might not ever know-"<br/>
"She will never be alone, Link. I'm literally a stone's throw away, so is Fable, and gods know I'll come find you if you weren't there. This was why you forged those rings, idiot, so you could always get back to her,"<br/>
"I should've fucking thought this all through before rushing into the proposal and the wedding and-" he buried his head in his hands, "Now she's tied here, isn't she? To me, to this place, forever. What have I done to her?"<br/>
"With all due respect, Mr. Hero," Ravio began loftily, "Listen to yourself and stop being an absolute fucking idiot before you prove exactly why your sister has the Triforce of Wisdom, because you sure as hell don't." Ravio's voice was raised. Ravio's voice was hardly ever raised. Legend stopped and looked at him. " <em> 'What have I done to her?' </em> " he mimicked dramatically in Legend's own wailing tone, "You've made her a wife, a mother, and as someone who was there today when she found out the news, she was very clearly overjoyed, so stop this, this- this nonsense right now," he grabbed Legend's shoulders and shook him briskly, "You are the bravest man I know, you've saved four countries-"<br/>
"Three," Legend corrected automatically,<br/>
"Four, Koholint counts, don't make me beat you around the head again," Ravio sighed, "You've saved four countries and faced countless evil. That child will be the safest and most loved in the kingdom. Now get the <em> fuck </em> out of this forge and go speak to your wife, because she's the one who deserves to hear this and help you, not me,"<br/>
Ravio was right.<br/>
Legend <em> hated </em> when Ravio was right.<br/>
Reluctantly, he pulled the dark haired man into another hug and disappeared out the door of the forge. It took all the strength he had to ignore the instinct to run again, to disappear into the woods that lay beyond the hills, to scream to the trees ‘til he had nothing left to give. </p><p> </p><p>When he quietly slipped back inside his cottage on the hill, dusk had well and truly fallen. The sorrel tea lay untouched. Marin was gathering up the firewood he'd abandoned earlier. Quiet, creeping guilt gathered queasily in the pit of his stomach and he urged her into the nearest armchair. Collecting the strewn logs himself, he sat himself down by the fire and threw on a few more logs, avoiding her gaze. He couldn’t quite look at her, still. The pad of names sat on the floor next to him still, discarded and forgotten. He picked it up without really thinking, and scanned the list she'd written so far, immediately picking out his middle name with disgust.<br/>
"Marin, we're not naming any child of ours after me. Ever. This is not negotiable."<br/>
She knelt down next to him by the fire and pulled him into her arms.<br/>
"We need to address this now. Please don't run off again. We have to address this now, before you get yourself into any more of a state," Legend obeyed and let himself be held. He breathed in her scent deeply and buried his face in her hair. "Look," her voice went very quiet, "If-if you don't want this, Irene said there's ways around it-"<br/>
"No." Legend replied immediately and firmly. "Gods, Marin, no, I've fucked this all up. I want it, of course I do, I'm just-" he faltered.<br/>
" <em> Talk to me </em> , then, Link. I realise now I should've seen this coming, we should've discussed this long before it happened, I put you in this position and I didn't account for the fact you might not feel the same. I'm sorry. I got so caught up in the rush of the proposal and the wedding that I didn't stop to think-"<br/>
"This isn't your fault," he mumbled.<br/>
"I'm going to make a fresh pot of tea, and you're going to explain everything to me, and we're going to work through this together," her voice softened, "We're a team now. You don't have to do everything by yourself anymore,"<br/>
"No, you're staying right there, I'll make the tea-"<br/>
"Link, I am not quite three months gone yet, I think I'm capable of making tea," she laughed, and placed the list of names back on the armchair and rose to her feet</p><p>They were quiet for a while, with only the sounds of the fire and the gentle slurps she made as she drank. Legend looked back over the list of names and noticed;</p><p>
  <em> Kennard </em>
</p><p>"My uncle's name is on here,"<br/>
"I was going to ask," she began, "I was going to ask if you knew your parents names, perhaps I could add them-" Legend felt hot tears unbidden well in the corner of his eyes again, and shook as one escaped and fell with a - <em> plip </em>- into his teacup.</p><p>And at once, Marin understood.</p><p>"You don't remember them, do you?"<br/>
"My uncle told me what he could, and- and Fable told me about our mother, of course, but- my father-" he looked up at her desperately, "I can't even picture their faces. I don't want to be that to our child. I don't want to walk out that door one day and leave them with just a name and a fucking gravestone,"<br/>
“I don’t believe for one second you would, but if the worst was ever to happen not a day would go by where our child wasn’t told how much their father loved them and wanted them. They would know your bravery, your adventures. I’d never allow them to be left with nothing.”<br/>
“But who will look after you both if I can’t?”<br/>
“Link, I am not the girl you left on Koholint. I fought in that war alongside the Captain. I have killed and I have used the forces of the gods to do it. Not a hair on our child’s head would ever come to harm as long as I breathe,” Marin kissed him gently, in reassurance and reaffirmation of her love. “Is that all that was bothering you?” She knew fine well it wasn’t.<br/>
Legend shook his head.<br/>
“Then <em> tell me, </em> ”<br/>
She stroked his hand soothingly, her thumb and forefinger tracing patterns only they knew into it. She said nothing as he spilled to her the same fears and doubt he'd revealed in the forge. She just listened, his head on her lap, and she braided his hair. Marin wished silently that she could take away these fears and insecurities, that she could repair all the broken in his soul. He deserved to be happy, he deserved peace, more than anyone else. When they finally fell into bed that night, his hands never moved from their protective clasp over her stomach. She and the baby were his, and he'd fight the gods before they were taken from him. Marin just wished it had never got to the point where he felt like he had to.</p><p> </p><p>The morning found him still tangled with her in the clothes he'd worn the day before. He extracted himself carefully from her, and drew the blanket back across. She deserved to sleep in. The rest of the group were up at the castle, Time had been quite insistent Legend was allowed a night alone with his wife before they figured out the reason they were back in his neck of the woods again. Legend pulled on a fresh tunic and gathered his traveling things from by the door, and wrote her a note before he headed up there.<br/>
The Captain was the first to greet him.<br/>
He needed <em> that </em> like a hole in the head.<br/>
"Here he is! Our married man!" He paused to look at Legend's unkempt hair and extremely tired eyes and immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. For who's sake, he wasn't sure. "Oooh, how's the lady? Had a good night, I see?"<br/>
" <em> Fantastic, </em> " Legend sighed, not a hint of his usual salt in his voice. "She's good, we're all good. Just a quiet night in." His voice was flat, monotone. He didn't have the energy for this today, he really didn't. Hyrule, who had been counting bottles of potion in his bag, looked up at him and immediately saw right through him.<br/>
Legend was a terrible liar.<br/>
"Captain, leave him be, he's clearly had a late night," Hyrule said carefully, cautious humour edging his voice, "Come here a sec, would you? I could use your packrat skills on fitting these back into my bag," No sooner than Legend had obliged, Hyrule pulled him down next to him and hissed, "If something's wrong with Marin, you need to tell us. Is she sick? I can heal her-"<br/>
"'Rule, no, it's nothing,"<br/>
"Lie to the Captain, I'll back you up. But don't lie to me," Hyrule glanced around and announced loudly to no one in particular, "Sure thing, Legend, I'll come find that <em> thing </em> with you," Amazingly, nobody present paid any attention, and Hyrule managed to drag Legend out of the war room into the corridor.<br/>
" <em> ’I'll come find the thing with you' </em> ? Really?"<br/>
"It worked, didn't it? Stop deflecting," he huffed, crossing his arms and glaring. Legend was absolutely terrible at denying him anything when he did this and he knew it.<br/>
"Marin's pregnant," Legend's voice hovered just above a whisper,<br/>
"SHE'S W-" Hyrule managed to squeak before he clamped a hand over his mouth.<br/>
"I do not need the whole castle to know!"<br/>
"But- this is a good thing, isn't it?" Hyrule cocked his head, "Why're you telling just me and not everyone together? Does your sister even know?"<br/>
"Just you, me, the lady in question and Ravio. And I'd like to keep it that way,"<br/>
"I mean, I understand, maybe not everyone right away, but at least like, Sky and Time, they'd love to know-"<br/>
"No! Nobody! <em> Especially not Time!"<br/>
</em> "Okay, Leg, I get it, nobody to know. Why aren't you excited about this? What's wrong? If I need to go down there and go full medic on your wife, I absolutely will,"<br/>
"She's fine, I promise you. Look, I'll explain later, yeah? My sister's on her way down," Hyrule looked about in confusion,<br/>
"Where?"<br/>
"Trust me, I can just tell."<br/>
True to his word, Fable rounded the corner not two seconds later, Time at her heel. She beamed and pulled him into a hug.<br/>
"Come, we'll catch up in a bit. Something's come up," and she ushered the pair of them back into the war room. Six heads perked up at her entrance. "I hope you all had a night of rest, because unfortunately I think I know already why you're here. We've had reports from guards on the road near the Eastern Palace,"<br/>
"Let me guess," Twi began, face grim, "Absurdly vicious monsters? Not ones usually seen around here?"<br/>
"Yes, and yes, I'm afraid. I'm sorry to send you boys out like this after only an evening of recuperation, but if you coul-" The voice of his sister became very far away and muffled. His legs started shaking. His mouth was uncomfortably dry. Someone was gripping his shoulder.<br/>
<em> No, no, no, </em> his mind tumbled over itself frantically, <em> not them, not here, please, no,<br/>
</em> "You alright, big brother?" Hyrule whispered into his ear and the moniker brought him straight back into painful focus. His fist immediately clutched the pommel of his sword.<br/>
"Fine," he choked out, mouth feeling like it was filled with ice. "Let's gear up."</p><p>
  <strong>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</strong>
</p><p>He made a point as they passed his cottage to pop in and kiss Marin goodbye. Just in case. She seemed to pick up on his anxiety immediately and tied his hibiscus back around his neck.<br/>
"Think up some names, while you're gone, yes? Take your mind off the fight," she soothed, "I love you."</p><p>All too soon they were there.<br/>
And it was Lynels.<br/>
"Why is it <em> always </em> fucking <em> Lynels </em> ?" Wind moaned.<br/>
"Language," Time responded automatically, holding Twi's hawkeye up to his one good eye to scout out the encampment.<br/>
"They're my Lynels, at least," Legend offered, though his voice didn't sound too sure. "They're not armed with massive blades like Wild's, at least. Just fire breath and a bad temper,"<br/>
"Yeah, they're not armed, but the moblins are," Wild motioned to the three ugly creatures, two of which were crammed on one of the Lynel's backs.<br/>
"This makes no sense. These are dark world creatures," Legend pointed out, "There's no way they should even be here,"<br/>
"But here they are," Time sighed, lowering the mask. "Right, Wild, I need you here, covering us with your bow. Try and keep them distracted so they can't focus on one of us too long. Four, Wind, get those moblins away from those Lynels. I don't care how, but we don't need to be dealing with cavalry whilst we're on foot, even if they're likely poor riders at best. Captain, Twilight, you focus on one Lynel. Go for the legs, the flank, you know what to do. Hyrule, we need your shield charm wherever you can you deflect the flames. Sky, support Wind and Four in disarming the moblins," He hauled the giant claymore from his back and set his face in a thin line.<br/>
"Vet, you're with me on the other Lynel."</p><p>A volley of arrows soared across his head before Legend even had time to really process this. His legs were shaking violently again. He had to ignore it. He had to do what he was best at. Wind let out a hellish battle cry as he and Four charged directly at the gathered moblins, succeeding in startling one right off the saddled Lynel's back. At once there was a flurry of motion, and Legend sprang to life, fueled by the muscle memory in his limbs and the burning gold on the back of his hand.<br/>
This was what he did, after all.<br/>
Sky's voice called over the fray,<br/>
"Definitely infected! Black blood!" as his sword cleanly beheaded one of the moblins. The captain and the rancher were circling one Lynel, managing to land several cuts to the back of its hind legs. It reared and sent a plume of fire down the middle of the group. Hyrule was there in a flash, shield spell up and glittering. The fireball bounced back at the ugly maned beast and it roared in pain.<br/>
"You with me, Vet?" Time grunted as his heavy claymore punctured the chest of the Lynel with the rider. Legend spun around, lifting his mirror shield to reflect the flames. But the Lynel, like it's brother, stumbled back on two legs, angry shrieking as Time's sword was wrenched from his hands.<br/>
It fell.<br/>
Thick hoof connected with Legend's shoulder, and he stumbled. That was all it's lone rider needed, spear burying itself in his side with a thick sounding crunch.<br/>
Legend crumpled.<br/>
Hyrule <em> screamed.<br/>
</em> Electricity thrummed through the battlefield, and scorched the earth with an almighty -<em>crack</em>- at the snap of Hyrule’s fingers. Thunder thrummed above him in the cacophony of moblin screams. Static gathered in his hair and his eyes shone luminous gold. Palms skyward, he summoned another lightning bolt which struck the Lynel with force enough to turn it into acrid black heat. Another bolt, and another. The Captain grabbed Hyrule's shoulders and pulled his hands down, the smouldering remains of the monsters bubbling black. He sobbed and tore himself from War, running to Legend's form and willing any magic he had left into a life spell.<br/>
No gold came.<br/>
He'd used it all.<br/>
"No! He can't die!" Hyrule spluttered, frantically willing his fingers to work. At once, all of them were at Legend's side, producing potion bottles, bandages, Sky uncorked a fairy-<br/>
"He can't die!" he howled, smashing his useless, magic drained hands into the earth, "He can't! What about the baby?!"<br/>
Time stopped.<br/>
The hero, and the passage of.<br/>
"What baby?" he growled, voice low and dangerous. Seven faces stared silently, horror struck at Hyrule.<br/>
"WHAT FUCKING BABY, HYRULE?" Time roared, and the residual storm above answered him in another rumble of thunder.<br/>
"He- Marin- they're-" Hyrule stuttered, withering under the furious gaze of that one ice blue eye. "He told me this morning, he said- he said not to tell anyone, I didn't mean-"<br/>
Time was quiet. A minute could have passed, or a month. Hyrule wasn't sure.<br/>
"Captain," he turned to War, who was bandaging up Legend's side, the weapon removed. "Is he stable?"<br/>
"For now," he wiped a bloody hand over his forehead, "He's the luckiest bastard alive, as far as I can see the spearhead didn't go that deep and managed to miss the important parts. But he needs to be somewhere warm and dry where we can treat him properly, now. The wound needs to be cleaned and redressed,"<br/>
Time picked up Legend, hauling him into his arms in one swift movement.<br/>
"Captain, lead everyone back to the castle. Tell Fable what's happened. Get cleaned up, check everyone for injuries."<br/>
"You have to let me come-" Hyrule sobbed, scrambling to his feet,<br/>
"Your magic is exhausted. There is nothing you can do for him now except go and take care of yourself,"<br/>
"But-"<br/>
"Go with them, Hyrule!" he barked, and strode off down the path, Legend in his arms. No son of his was going to leave a child without a father, not whilst he had breath in his lungs and blood in his veins. Why didn’t Legend tell them? If he had known, Time would never have put him up against a Lynel. Time wouldn’t have let him come to the fight at all, and he realised that was probably the reason why. The weird mood that had surrounded Legend all morning began to make sense. He had reached the top of the hill as the clouds burst, heavy raindrops slamming against the earth. Time kicked open the door of the cottage, Marin looking up from the chair by the fire in alarm.<br/>
"Marin! Clear a space!"</p><p>Without a moment of hesitation, she launched the contents of the kitchen table onto the floor, and immediately pulled a box of supplies from the cupboard. Time laid him down on the table and practically ripped his tunic open, War's makeshift bandage already heavy and damp. They worked in silence, Marin dabbing the wound clean with a damp rag and rubbing red potion gently into the wound, carefully winding a fresh bandage around his midsection.<br/>
"You're a better field medic than I realised,"<br/>
"I know somehow everyone forgets I fought in the War of Eras, but I thought at least <em> you </em> would remember," her voice was laced with irritation, but Time knew it was just out of worry. “Is everyone else okay? Hyrule would usually be doing this, not me,” Marin’s words were careful as she studied Time’s face. She shared that uncanny ability his wife had to know exactly if he was lying or not.<br/>
“They’re fine, just shaken and worried. Hyrule- he used up all his magic on the monsters that did this. I brought him here because we need to talk about-”<br/>
Legend mumbled, delirious, snapping Time and Marin’s attention to him. He flinched and swung one of his arms out, knocking off a teacup that had been left from the night before. It shattered on the floor, the dregs scattering over the tiles. A pungent, sticky floral scent filled the kitchen. The sound seemed to break through his fog and he tilted his head toward where the sound came from.<br/>
"M-Marin?"<br/>
"Yes?" she whispered, mopping the sweat off his forehead,<br/>
"Sorrel..." he mumbled, "That's a good one for the list,"<br/>
"You idiot," she breathed, the faintest laugh catching in her voice, "That's not what you should be focusing on right now,"<br/>
"Mmkay," he drawled, and fell silent again. She sighed, leaning back in the kitchen chair.<br/>
"Do you think you can get him upstairs to bed?" Time nodded,<br/>
"But after, we need to talk about this."</p><p>When Time creaked back down the stairs, grunting with the pressure on his joints from hauling an unconscious moron back so fast, Marin motioned to a fresh pot of tea on the table.<br/>
"It helps with aching, you know. I used to make it back home, for my father. Do you have any injuries I should look at, or am I going to have to force the information from you?"<br/>
"You say that like you've had to do it before,"<br/>
"Hero types, you're all the same. Your joints might have been better then, but you were just as bad about not letting people help,"<br/>
"I'm fine, I insist. It's him we need to talk about."<br/>
"I guess you probably know," she gestured down to her stomach. Time smiled.<br/>
"I couldn't be happier for you both. Really,"<br/>
"He certainly didn't think you would be," she sighed, "He was in knots about you, especially,"<br/>
"Why? Because-" Time stopped. He rested his forehead in his palm. "Ah. Because of Malon and I, of course." He gave her a withering gaze. "Marin, I'm afraid you've married a complete idiot,"<br/>
"That doesn't come as a surprise, would you believe," she smiled ruefully.<br/>
"Malon... it'll happen when it happens. That's no reason for us not to celebrate your good fortune." He took a long swig of tea, "But it wasn't just telling me he was upset about, was it?"<br/>
She shook her head.<br/>
Time inspected his tea, swilling around the leaves and flower buds at the bottom of the cup. He'd have to get the recipe for Malon. It was funny, just how much she reminded him of his wife. Legend would be in good hands, with her. It gave him some quiet comfort to know one of his boys had found the same kind of support he had. He could only hope they’d all find it soon. They all deserved it.<br/>
"You said you made this for your father, back home?"<br/>
"On my island, Koholint. Hibiscus is everywhere, after all,"<br/>
"He never spoke about you, until that day before the ball. Not once. What happened, Marin?" Marin sipped her tea and sighed sadly. "I wouldn't ask, but I need to know what this is about. He was distracted, that's what caused all this. If he won't tell us to let us help him, I'm going to have to find out from you so I can bring him back to you in one piece."<br/>
"Koholint isn't real. I mean, it was for him, it was for me, but it isn't anymore. The deity of my island, he dreamed us all into existence. If he awoke, we'd all cease to be. Except Link, who got dragged into the dream. The island was under attack, you see, terrible monsters. Waking up the Wind Fish would be what saved the island, but also what destroyed it."<br/>
"And he didn't know?"<br/>
"Worse," she paused, "He did."<br/>
Time rolled his one good eye up to the ceiling as if to say, <em> I've got a real bone to pick with you, bitch </em> to the sky beyond.<br/>
"I was saved, brought in to fight alongside you and the captain in the War of Eras, but he didn't know. He thought he'd, well, he thought he killed me. And he had destroyed that entire island.That kind of guilt, that fear- it sticks with a person,"<br/>
Time knew. He knew too well.<br/>
"He's lost his uncle, he doesn't remember his parents, and every time he sees me it's like he has to convince himself I won't just fade away again. I think- I think the idea of potentially losing a child was just too much for him. He was an absolute mess, sobbing about how he doesn't deserve it, he hasn't finished the quest, he won't come home. Just a mess."<br/>
Time set down his teacup, and took Marin's hands.<br/>
"I swear down to you, I will bring him home to you."<br/>
"I never had any doubt," she smiled sadly, squeezing his calloused hands. "It's him you need to convince."<br/>
"When should we expect-?"<br/>
"Late spring, early summer. If all goes well," Marin tidied away the crockery, and glanced upstairs, "Go on, you've eight other boys to see to. I can handle this one from here."<br/>
Time dipped his head, and ducked out the door.<br/>
When he was gone, she sat by the bedside and stroked his hair as he mumbled in disturbed sleep. Singing their song to him quietly, she added a new name to the list, and smiled.</p><p>"He'll live," Time announced tiredly as he sunk down into an armchair, slowly untying his armor. The silence was absolutely ripe with questions.<br/>
"...But?"<br/>
"He'll live. No buts. It looks worse than it is. He's resting at home, where he'll get some peace from you lot."<br/>
"And the baby?" Sky burst, clearly terrible at hiding his excitement now Legend's safety was not in doubt. Hyrule shot him a glare his predecessor would've admired.<br/>
"Is not my news to share. Nor is it Hyrule's. But-" and the room stopped, "Because I won't hear the last of it tonight otherwise, if a baby does exist, then it and mother are well,"<br/>
"Cryptic bastard!" War shouted, and laughed erupted across the gathered heroes, relief palpable in the air.<br/>
"Gosh, can you imagine!" Sky cooed, bubbling with delight, "A little Legend! Children are just adorable,"<br/>
"Little Legend?" Wind scoffed, "What, you mean a salt shaker?"<br/>
"That's not funny!" Hyrule bristled from across the room. Wild, who was closest to him, rubbed his shoulder.<br/>
"It kinda was, though, 'Rule."<br/>
"Not just any salt though, Wind," Four joined in, grinning, "Concentrated rock salt, straight from Mount Crenel!"<br/>
"Look, I have a sneak peek right here," Wild fished a lump of rock salt from his bag and held it up for the room to see. The group fell about in relieved, cathartic laughter.<br/>
Even the old man smiled.</p><p><br/>
<strong>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</strong>
</p><p>Legend drew himself closer to the campfire, grumbling as he drew his blanket around himself and shivered. Why was Twilight’s Hyrule always so <em> cold? </em> It’d actually feel like spring right now back home. The breeze would be sweet and filled with blossoms, the apple tree behind the cottage always looked so lovely this time of year. Every frost filled morning that dragged past weighed in his stomach like ice. Leaving her that morning, as the portal reappeared, took every sliver of strength he had. The wind had brought the first snowflakes and all he could think was he was abandoning her and their child to the winter, on the whim of a goddess.</p><p>Days turned to weeks turned to months, from world to world they trekked but no closer to coming back to his. He couldn’t help but think of the things he was missing, the swell of her stomach, the first kicks. His thoughts would darken, and he hated the fact both his brothers and the mother of his child needed him, and the gods forced him to choose. If he could change anything about the situation, it would be for this to have happened after his quest was done, and he could be there. But the gods never did work on his side, did they?</p><p>The only sign that winter had ended was that, as the evening closed in, the sky was still pale with dregs of daylight. The camp was that kind of quiet-but-not-really that he found he couldn’t live without now, no words but just sounds. The gentle tapping of Wild slicing vegetables for dinner. The scraping of Sky’s woodcarving, of their blades on Four's whetstone.</p><p>The tranquil was broken by the sound of footsteps. Nine hands immediately found weaponry.<br/>
"Hey! Is there someone called Link here?"<br/>
Nine hands lowered weaponry. The postman stared at the armed to the teeth travellers with alarm. War sighed.<br/>
"Not this, again. Just, give us everything that says 'Link' on it. Trust me."<br/>
"As-as you say, sir," the postman stuttered, producing a handful of envelopes from his pack and depositing them into the Captain's hands, before dashing off again down the path. He shuffled them, flicking through as if to try and recognise the hylian they were all written in. Legend eyed the wad with interest, trying to pick out the typical cornflower-blue writing paper Marin used. The others around him looked to be doing something similar, woodcarvings and whetstones forgotten as they shuffled closer to the Captain.<br/>
<em> Ah, there it was, </em> he smiled brightly to himself, reaching over and pulling his envelope from the pile. The rest came with, and scattered across the floor. Warriors looked at him irritably, gathering them back up.<br/>
"I was getting there, you impatient git," he grunted, starting to deal out the rest of the letters. Wind had his usual crisp-white envelope he got every few weeks, and Time the thick, dark parchment tied with string that was surely Malon's handiwork. Nearly everyone had one this time, including Hyrule, to their surprise, only Sky left out of the proceedings. He smiled serenely.<br/>
"It's spring, Sun will be busy helping with the newest brood of Loftwings. I'll hear something next week," Before settling down to enjoy his post, he glanced over at Hyrule, who was fumbling with a pale-pink letter, a colour as striking as his cheeks were turning. Legend laughed softly to himself. Him and his princess, they were painfully adorable.<br/>
"Aryll drew me another picture!" Wind shouted, waving the scrap in the air. "She drew herself and Link by the market," he beamed down at the paper.<br/>
"It's a bit weird to refer to yourself in the third person, and that's coming from me," Four pointed out,<br/>
"No, Link the pig," Wind sighed, exasperated, like this was the most obvious thing in the world.<br/>
"There's a pig, called Link?"<br/>
"A pig? Like Ganon?"<br/>
"No, not like Ganon," -another sigh- "Smaller, cuter. Not evil. Well, actually that last point is up for debate,"<br/>
Legend rolled his eyes and tuned out of the conversation, turning to his letter. His name was there in that funny, loopy Koholine script she wrote in, and of course, when he turned it over, Ravio's rabbit-face stamp sealed the back. He broke the wax carefully and breathed a moment, smelling the envelope. He was never quite sure how the scent of her always kept so well on it, but it was always a moment to savour.</p><p>He carefully slid out the contents of the envelope, revealing a folded letter, a dried hibiscus bloom, and a pictograph. The pictograph had clearly been taken by Ravio, because there was a bunny-eared shadow in the shot. Legend’s heart lurched in pining as he gazed at the image of his wife, standing on the beach in a simple white dress and flowing veil. It clung to her ever-growing baby bump, which she cradled in her arms protectively. Marin was gazing out toward the ocean, as if waiting for his return. He looked at it a while, chest warm. It was a funny kind of feeling, bittersweet, that spread from his fingers to his boots. Letters from home always reminded him just how far away he was, but at the same time made him feel so much closer. He passed the photo to Hyrule, who was on his left, and unfolded the letter to read it.</p><p>
  <em> Hello lovely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope things are well, wherever you are now. I hope you're not still in Twilight's, you sounded so miserable in your last letter. You must start wearing something on your legs when you're out in colder climes! You'll catch cold otherwise. All is well here, the snow melted away at last and the garden is full of snowdrops. Please, pass on my thanks to Flora if you see her for the hibiscus bulbs- I think this spring will be the perfect time to plant them. Roo is doing fine, the little blighter clearly has their father's kick to them! My back is absolutely shot to bits every time they wake up and decide to let me know! </em>
</p><p>Legend paused and looked up from his letter, distracted by Hyrule's furrowed brow as he looked at the picture. The boy was holding it at arms length and cocking his head.<br/>
“What’s wrong with her stomach?” Hyrule tilted the picture, still frowning. Legend immediately gave him a strange look, and the camp seemed to pause, eight sets of eyes looking up from their post and at him, in disbelief.<br/>
“You haven’t hit your head, have you? You do remember she’s pregnant?” Legend responded, perplexed.<br/>
“And?”<br/>
“Hyrule- <em>no</em>,” The older hero put down his letter and pinched the bridge of his nose, “You- you do understand the concept, yes? The baby has to grow, it doesn’t just get dropped in our laps come summer-”<br/>
“But she looks absolutely huge! That can’t be normal, surely? It looks impractical, to start with,"<br/>
“Hyrule, imagine holding a baby next to your stomach. It needs room,”<br/>
“Are they big, then?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Babies.”<br/>
Legend just didn’t know how to respond to that.</p><p>The following silence dissolved into uproarious laughter from Wind, who was absolutely wheezing on the floor next to War. Hyrule glared at him and looked to the others for support, clearly a little wounded and not sure what was so funny about the question. Time pressed one hand to Wind's face in an attempt to silence him, which just turned the laughter into a muffled hiss<br/>
“Hyrule,” Time began gently, in that particular tone of voice he used when asking Wild where all the smoke was coming from, “Are there not many children, in your Hyrule?”<br/>
“Well,” Hyrule pondered, “There was a boy who got lost on Maze Island, once. Reminded me of Wind’s sister. I don’t recall seeing many. Spent most of my time in caves, of course, but the towns were just as dangerous. People would all rush inside whenever I turned up, so, I guess there either isn't, or I haven't seen them.”<br/>
“Have you ever actually seen a baby? Or a mother with one?”<br/>
“Nope. Can’t say I have. Are they big?”<br/>
“I hope I’m not the only one relieved to hear our designated medic knows this little about the Hylian body,”<br/>
“Well unless you’re planning on getting pregnant, Captain, I doubt it’ll be a problem,” Wild snickered, and the giggle rippled around the group. Time looked at Hyrule with a desperate kind of sadness and resignation, realising he was absolutely serious, and rubbed his temple with the hand that wasn't restraining Wind.<br/>
“Vet, you and Hyrule just volunteered yourself for first watch this evening. I think you need to have a good long conversation”<br/>
“Why do I have to do it?!” Legend spluttered, indignant.<br/>
“A conversation?” Hyrule echoed somewhere behind him, clearly baffled.<br/>
“You’ll need the practice.” And Time fixed Legend with that look that quite clearly said 'don't you dare protest'. Legend groaned.<br/>
Sky, who had been on the other side of Hyrule, plucked the pictograph from his hands whilst he was distracted and grinned at it brightly.<br/>
"She can't have long to go now, can she? You're a lucky man," and passed it down the line. Everyone stopped and smiled and offered their congratulations to Legend, and he tried to force a smile back but kept thinking back on what Sky had said. No, it really wasn't long to go, and goodness knows how far away he was from her. Time was the last one to receive it, and he stared at it for just a few moments longer than everyone else, before handing it back to Legend. As he reached to take it, Time grabbed his arm and motioned to the nearby copse of trees.<br/>
“Walk with me,” his voice was completely cool and level, not betraying a hint of emotion. Legend hated how he was so good at that. Knowing that resistance was futile, he rose to his feet and followed the old man out of the camp.<br/>
“He’s gonna get the dad chat,” Wild whispered loudly to Four as they passed.</p><p>In their absence, the remaining boys chattered amongst themselves as Wild finished prepping his vegetables and started adding them to the bubbling pot of water over the fire. All except Hyrule, who was still reading his letter.<br/>
"It's so exciting, isn't it?"<br/>
"Sky, you sound more enthusiastic than he does, and it's his kid,"<br/>
"But it is! First Time, now Legend. All this, it makes me so keen for the future, to see what kind of family me and Sun have,"<br/>
"A really fucking long and confusing one," War offered. Sky ignored him breezily<br/>
"It's just, a hope for a happy ending for all of us, isn't it?"<br/>
"Well, you have a point, if the fucking grouch can get a girl none of us have anything to worry about," Wild agreed, sipping the soup.<br/>
"I remember Aryll when she was little, well, little-er," Wind chimed in, packing the contents of his letter carefully away in his bag. "She was so funny! She'd babble complete nonsense at Grandma and she was always trying to grab at your hair and tug it out," he smiled in reminiscence, "I told her about the news in my last letter home, she's already pleased as punch she gets to be a big sister. I didn't try to explain that isn't really how it works,"<br/>
"I don't think it really matters, to be honest Wind, after all, Hyrule's already Legend's son," War grinned, "So I suppose we're all just siblings to this kid either way now,"<br/>
"More like the weird uncles," Four drawled.</p><p>The light was dwindling as Time stopped, looking out across the field beyond the copse. Leaves crunched under Legend's feet and his breath made mist in the air, and hung there like the suspense between them.<br/>
"How are you feeling?" The old man said carefully, looking down at him.<br/>
"Cold."<br/>
"Don't be obtuse."<br/>
"I hate that I'm not there. I've missed nearly every milestone, and I can't stand it. I just want to hold her. Them." Legend met Time's gaze. "How do you do it? How do you cope with being away from Malon for so long? Because I can't stand this any longer. Every letter is more things I haven't seen, more time with her I've lost."<br/>
"It doesn't get easier, I'm afraid."<br/>
"Wow, this is a fantastic pep-talk," Legend scowled.<br/>
"You're too clever for me to lie to, Legend," Time smiled, "It would be a waste of my time to do so."<br/>
"I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you, old man." He laughed weakly, "I just wish this wasn't all happening now. Right in this fucking quest. I- I wouldn't give up her or Roo-"<br/>
"Roo?"<br/>
"The bump."<br/>
"You really are just as soft as I thought, underneath all that attitude and scowls," Time grinned, despite himself. <em> Roo. </em> How adorable.<br/>
"I wouldn't give up her or Roo for the world, but I wish things went differently, so we could do this properly. Together. We barely have our own lives sorted out,"<br/>
"And you think me and Malon do?" the old man rumbled with laughter<br/>
"Well, yeah. This should be happening to you, not me."<br/>
Time fixed a stare on him and narrowed his eye.<br/>
"You need to stop holding onto this idea you're somehow less worthy of happiness. It's a fallacy, a lie. You cannot control what happens any more than I can. And whatever you want to argue at me, you do deserve it. You've done more than any of us in service to this divine prank. So really, should it not be you, and not me?"<br/>
"That's ridiculous,"<br/>
"Exactly my point."<br/>
A silence passed between them for a while.<br/>
"I can't give you advice on raising a child. That's not a trial I've yet to experience. But I can tell you, from one orphan to another-" and he paused, shifting his weight onto the claymore at his side, "Our parents, our childhood, these things do not define us. We are the people we make ourselves to be with what we are given. The people before us were not perfect, and we will not be perfect, we can only hope to improve on them. I've not raised a child, but I've had the honor of watching over eight boys and seeing them grow into more confident men. I know you've had the same with Hyrule. You will be fine, if you trust yourself."<br/>
Time placed an arm around Legend's shoulder, and smiled, voice wavering a little with emotion.<br/>
"And I couldn't be prouder of you."</p><p>
  <strong>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</strong>
</p><p>"Something is wrong!" Legend panted, bursting back through the door of his house to face his eight compatriots. "She's not here!"<br/>
"She's probably just visiting Ravio, or the castle, or doing literally anything outside the house-"<br/>
"No," Legend shook his head violently, his wedding ring hot on his skin. The magic crackled and hissed and he twisted it in his fingers, glancing around wildly. That feeling of ice in his lungs made his chest ache again. Something definitely was wrong. It pervaded everything, the quiet of the house, the pleasant spring breeze, the flowers in the garden outside. The dread settled over him like a fine mist. "Trust me, please, something is wrong,"<br/>
"Legend, just, take a moment. Think-"<br/>
"You're not listening to me!" he struggled for breath, pushing away from Time who had his hand on his shoulder. The ring burned his skin, throbbing, desperate. It was no good, he was too late, it was-<br/>
"Legend, we're going up to the castle. If something had happened, wouldn't your sister or Ravio have told you? Just, come with us. We'll find her."<br/>
They didn't even stop them at the gate, the guards catching sight of Legend and letting them straight through without a word. People seemed to be everywhere, swarming through the corridors like bees. In amongst the mess of people in the lobby, a purple figure sat nervously tugging on the ears of his hood.<br/>
"Mr. Hero!" he cried, spotting them. "Link!"<br/>
"Where is she?!"<br/>
"Upstairs, Fable is there-" Legend made to run, but Ravio grabbed him,<br/>
"You can't go up,"<br/>
"What the fuck is going on?"<br/>
"The baby's coming,"<br/>
"It's too early? It's not even mid-spring?"<br/>
"That appears to be the problem, yes." Legend didn't stop to hear a word more, kicking the magic in his boots into action as he raced up the nearest staircase. A scream echoed down the corridor to his right and he followed the sound to one of the guest rooms. He slammed his fist on the door, trying to force his way through as a maid disappeared inside with a bundle of towels.<br/>
"Let me in!"<br/>
"Link, sir, you can't-"<br/>
"I am the goddessdamned <em> Hero </em> of fucking <em> Legend </em> ," he spat furiously at the nearest guard, "And that is my <em> wife! </em> "  Magic sparkled dangerously from the medallions on his neck, and his fingers itched toward the hilt of his sword. The door cracked open, and he came face to face with his sister. "Fable," he breathed slowly, restrained, "You have ten seconds to tell me why I can't go in before I blast this fucking wall down," Another ear-piercing, hellish scream came from behind her. The electricity of an Ether charge rolled in his palm. Nothing on Farore’s green earth would stop him from getting to his wife <em>now</em>. <br/>
"Five seconds."<br/>
"Link, she's fine, I promise, please <em> do not blow my entire fucking castle down, </em> " Fable grabbed his fist with her left palm, where her own Triforce mark glittered. The Ether charge died away, tamed by the will of Wisdom. "Yes, it's earlier than we thought, but she's doing fine, she's strong, we have it under control. We've got Impa and Irene in here too, she is in very safe hands, I assure you,"<br/>
"The safest hands," Legend growled, pushing his sisters hand away and kicking the door forcibly open, "Are <em> mine, </em> "<br/>
"What did I say," Impa waved a hand threateningly at Fable, "No men! It's bad luck to have a man in the room!"<br/>
"I am the baddest fucking luck you'll ever get," Legend hissed, pushing his way to the bedside. Marin rolled her head over to face him, face plastered in sweat and exhausted. She seemed slightly delirious with the pain.<br/>
"Link," she breathed, grabbing for his hand, "I tried to hold on til you got back, but the little one isn't listening-"<br/>
"Shh," he soothed, stroking her head. "I'm here now, it's fine, it's okay." She screamed again, face twisting in pain and gripping his hand, knuckles white. "What pain relief has she had?"<br/>
"Willow bark, some poppyseed-" Irene began, looking at him in alarm,<br/>
"Oh fuck <em> that. </em> Go fetch Hyrule. Fable! <em> Go fetch Hyrule!" </em></p><p>He was coming up the stairs not a moment later, arrival heralded by the clinking of the potions he wore on his belt. He took one look into the room and went white as a sheet.<br/>
"Hyrule, pain relief, what do you have?" Hyrule didn't respond, staring eyes as wide as dinnerplates at the scene unfolding before him.<br/>
<em> "Hyrule, I don't have time to welcome you into the miracle of life, what fucking pain relief do we have?"<br/>
</em> "Uh-" he stuttered, shuffling into the room and trying to keep his eye contact locked dead on Legend, avoiding looking at Marin like the plague. "How strong we talking?"<br/>
"Oh for the love of Nayru, Hyrule, the strongest you fucking have." he produced a bottle of pink liquid from the satchel on his side, and Legend uncorked it. Supporting his wife, he gently tipped the rosy potion into her mouth. Marin's hand stayed as tightly gripped on him as it had before, but when the next wave hit, she seemed to be faring somewhat better.<br/>
"We're nearly there," Irene's voice definitely lacked the reassuring certainty you'd hope for in a midwife, Legend thought- "Just a couple more pushes," Marin screamed once more, one loud, bone-splitting noise that made poor Hyrule jump out of his skin. For a moment following it was too quiet, and then the cry of a baby broke it. The relief that washed over him was thick, and he squeezed her hand tightly.<br/>
“You did it, petal, you did it,” he kissed her forehead and began to press a damp cloth over her face to clean away the perspiration and make her more comfortable.</p><p>Hyrule, meanwhile, stared as the squealing, wriggling shape in the young witch's arms was inspected, cleaned and swaddled in a soft towel. The whole scene was just so- incredible. A tiny new Hylian. Just like that. A little piece of Legend and Marin.</p><p>"You have a daughter," Irene announced, placing the tiny bundle in Legend's arms as Marin sunk breathlessly back onto the bed.<br/>
She was the smallest, most beautiful little thing Legend had ever known in his life. She fit into the crook of his arm, pale, spidery little fingers grabbing at the edge of the towel. A shock of light hair adorned her head, as if she was a peach. She was absolutely, utterly perfect, and it overwhelmed him. He sobbed as those intrepid little fingers clung onto his own.<br/>
"Is-is everything okay?" Hyrule looked alarmed at Legend's tears, peering over his shoulder at the bundle. He gasped softly. "She's so-so tiny!"<br/>
"A little underweight, not surprising as she was eager to get here, but she seems to be perfectly healthy, otherwise." Irene gathered up her bag and nodded to Impa, and they made to leave. Hyrule got up to follow them.<br/>
"He stays." Legend commanded, without looking up from his daughter. Hyrule obeyed.<br/>
"Link," Marin croaked, blinking up at him from the bed. "The baby-"<br/>
"She's perfect. She's utterly perfect, don't you worry," and he passed her over to his wife, watching as Marin gazed in love and delight down at her child. There was nothing better in the world right now.<br/>
"Sorrel," she spoke softly, stroking the soft fuzz on the tiny head. "Our Sorrel." and they stayed there for a moment, in silence, mother, father and daughter. Marin looked up at Hyrule, who was still nervously sitting off to Legend's side, fumbling with the empty potion bottle.<br/>
"Would you like to hold her, Hyrule?"<br/>
"Me?" he squeaked, and Legend laughed, nestling baby Sorrel in his arms. He sat there, deadly still, afraid even to breathe lest he dropped her. She was so tiny, he was worried if he held her too tightly, she might break.<br/>
"She's amazing," he smiled, though terrified, fingers carefully marveling her perfect, miniature features. He handed her back after a few moments, not trusting himself to not drop her. "I'll go let everyone know to stop panicking. You wouldn't believe the state they're in down there," he laughed a little, "and I'll make sure you're left in peace,"<br/>
"Thank you, 'Rule." Legend nodded to him gratefully as he left. Marin rested her head against his shoulder, looking exhausted but proud at her daughter. Sorrel blinked up at her father with pale blue eyes, and Legend felt a lump catch in his throat.<br/>
They were his eyes.<br/>
<em> She </em> was <em> his.<br/>
</em> Possession roared in his chest, the fire of fatherhood trickling hot down his cheeks. More than his hoard of treasures, more than his cottage on the hill, more than the name he bore, she was utterly, irrevocably, completely <em> his.<br/>
</em> And she would know nothing in her life but <em> love. </em></p><p>Hyrule found them in the war room, scattered amongst the tables and maps. Time stood unmoving by the fire, face tilted slightly upwards. His one eye focused on the ceiling, and his expression did not flicker an inch at Hyrule’s entrance. Four and Sky sat together, inspecting the Master Sword, but the effort was half-hearted and clearly just a motion to pass the time. Twilight was sprawled in an armchair, posture lazy but eyes alert as they tracked Wild pacing the room. Wind was curled against War on one of the loveseats, looking quiet and sad, and War-<br/>
<em> War was crying.<br/>
</em> Silent, stoic tears that betrayed no sound, just redness of face and trembling of body. Hyrule found it unsettling in a way that curled ice around his heart to see the proud Captain reduced to a state. At least, he knew the cause, and he could remedy it. Startling blue eyes looked up at him immediately, and Hyrule tried his best to smile reassuringly. At once, it was as if everyone in the room realised who had walked in.<br/>
“It’s a girl,” he raised his voice just a little for the room, “All three of them are perfectly good and well,” and the tension in the room snapped, a collective breath being released.<br/>
“Have they named her, yet?” Time broke his vigil by the fireplace, leaning his claymore on the stone and striding over to Hyrule.<br/>
“Sorrel.” A knowing smile crept across the older hero’s face.<br/>
“What do you think of your first baby, then?” He grinned down at Hyrule, ruffling his hair. The image of that little bundle in his arms, so incredibly tiny and perfect, hit him with an unexpected torrent of emotion that made his eyes burn and heart leap. The pride, the relief, the fierce, possessive love that laced Legend’s words echoed with him. A part of his brain clicked that Legend and Marin had trusted Hyrule to be the first after them to hold such a delicate and precious treasure.<br/>
“She was absolutely beautiful,” he sobbed suddenly, and Time pulled him into an embrace.</p><p>
  <strong>❀⊱┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄┄⊰❀</strong>
</p><p>In the darkness of the castle's room that night, Legend lay with one hand tight on his daughter's makeshift cradle. The moonlight picked its way across the room, through window pane and net curtain, to frame her tiny, hours-old face in light. Her father looked to her, then up to the ceiling, and did something he hadn't done in a long time. <br/>
He prayed. </p><p>
  <em> Hylia, if you're there, then do me a favour and listen, just once. You owe me one thing in this life, and it is this: if so much as a thread of prophecy falls on this child's head, I shall come for your and your mothers with all the hell and rage of a father scorned. And I will not stop. </em>
</p><p>A cloud engulfed the moonlight at that moment, and he closed his eyes with a rueful smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>